Using a radio system, a user can receive radio waves broadcast from a radio station and provide an audio output associated with the received radio waves. Similarly, an electronic device can use communications circuitry to receive media broadcasts from non-radio media or content sources. The content of a particular radio broadcast, or more generally of a media broadcast, can vary with time. For example, a media broadcast can include a succession of different media items (e.g., different songs). As another example, a media broadcast can include a succession of segments (e.g., a succession of conversations or interviews with different guests).
A user, however, may not always have access to the radio broadcast stream or media broadcast stream provided by a content provider. For example, communications circuitry or radio tuning circuitry of an electronic device may not receive a radio broadcast (e.g., as the device goes into a tunnel or in an area that radio waves cannot access). As another example, communications circuitry can move too far from a broadcast source (e.g., a communications node of a communications network) to receive broadcast data. As still another example, the user is required to turn off the electronic device (e.g., turn off a car radio upon leaving a car). If a user is listening to a particular media item or radio segment of interest, the user may not be able to finish listening to the segment, and can miss parts of broadcast content before a second electronic device can receive the broadcast stream (e.g., the user turns on a radio in their house or office).